backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstreet's Back Tour
|Box title = Backstreet Back's Tour |Row 1 title = concert tour name |Row 1 info = Backstreet's Back Tour |Row 2 tile = artist |Row 2 info = Backstreet Boys |Row 3 title = album |Row 3 info = Backstreet's Back Backstreet Boys |Row 4 tile = start date |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = end date |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = number of legs |Row 6 info = 8 |Row 7 title = number of shows |Row 7 info = 85 in North America 4 in South America 24 in Europe 113 Total |Row 8 title = last tour |Row 8 info = Backstreet Boys: Live In Concert Tour (1996–97) |Row 9 title = this tour |Row 9 info = Backstreet's Back Tour (1997–98) |Row 10 title = next tour |Row 10 info = Into the Millennium Tour (1999–2000) Backstreet's Back Tour was a concert tour by the Backstreet Boys that began in 1997 and concluded in 1998. The set list included songs from their second album Backstreet's Back and several songs from their debut album, Backstreet Boys. During this tour, Backstreet Boys member Brian Littrell underwent surgery to correct a congenital heart defect he had had since birth. Surgery was necessary because the hole in his heart was getting larger. The group postponed a couple of show dates but Littrell was back performing with the group within weeks after the surgery only to have oxygen tanks in the wings of the stage. Opening acts *Los Umbrellos (January 14-February 1, select dates) *Westlife (March 17-March 18) *Solid HarmoniE (March 17-March 22) *Thomas Jules-Stock (March 24-April 15, select dates) *N-Tyce (March 24-April 15, select dates) *Aaron Carter (July 8-September 15) *Jimmy Ray (July 8-September 15, select dates) *S.O.A.P. (July 8-September 15, select dates) *Chris Durán (September 18–19) *INOJ (November 18–19) *LFO (December 30–31) Setlist The following songs were performed at the March 29, 1998 concert held at the Oslo Spektrum in Oslo, Norway. It does not represent all concerts during the tour. #"That's The Way I Like It" #"I Wanna Be with You" #"Hey, Mr. D.J. (Keep Playin' This Song)" #"My Heart Stays with You" (performed by Howie Dorough) #"Lay Down Beside Me" (performed by A. J. McLean) #"Nobody but You" (performed by Kevin Richardson) #"That's What She Said" (performed by Brian Littrell) #"Heaven in Your Eyes" (performed by Nick Carter) #"Let's Have a Party" #"Quit Playing Games (with My Heart)" #"All I Have to Give" #"Anywhere for You" #"I'll Never Break Your Heart" #"As Long as You Love Me" #"Get Down (You're the One for Me)" #"We've Got It Goin' On" #"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" US Setlist The set list of the following songs were part of the New Year's concert which was broadcast on December 31, 1998 and was later released on VHS and DVD as Homecoming Live in Orlando. # "That's The Way I Like It"** # "If I Ever" (Acapella)/Dance Break* # "Just To Be Close To You"** # "Hey, Mr. D.J. (Keep Playin' This Song)"** # "My Heart Stays With You (Performed by Howie D.)"** # "Lay Down Beside Me (Performed by A.J. McLean)"** # "Nobody But You (Performed by Kevin Richardson)"** # "That's What She Said (Performed by Brian Littrell)"** # "I Need You Tonight/Heaven In Your Eyes (Performed by Nick Carter)"** # "I Wanna Be with You* # "10,000 Promises* # "If I Don't Have You"* # "Like A Child"* # "Let's Have A Party"** # "Quit Playing Games (With My Heart) (Play instruments by the group, then introduced the real band)"** # "All I Have To Give"** # "Darlin'"* # "Anywhere For You"** # "I'll Never Break Your Heart"** # "As Long as You Love Me"** # "If You Want It to Be Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy)* Encores # "Get Down (You're the One For Me)" #"We've Got It Goin' On" #"Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" Notes * indicates that they were performed in other parts of the tour ** indicates that it was on the Homecoming Live In Concert show Tour dates ;Festivals and other miscellaneous performances :Sanremo Music Festival 1998 :South Florida Fair :Jam at Nease :XXXIX Festival Internacional de la Canción de Viña del Mar :Orlando Bands Together :Radio Regenbogen Party :VIVA Germany|VIVA Unplugged '98 :Grad Nite :WXKS-FM Kiss 108 Party :Great New York State Fair :Champlain Valley Fair :Allegan County Fair :York Fair ;Cancellations and rescheduled shows Personnel *Lead Vocals: Kevin Richardson, Brian Littrell, Howie Dorough, Nick Carter, AJ McLean *Tour Director: *Tour Manager: Paul 'Skip' Rickert *Assistant Tour Manager: Tim Krieg *Co-Director: Denise McLean *Co-Director: Nicole Peltz *Press Liaison: Leila Eminson *Tour Accountant: Vincent Corry *Staff Photographer: Andre Csillig *Musical Director: William 'Bubba' Bryant *Costume Design: Jill Focke, Kerstin 'Kiki' Theileis, Janine Schreiber *Choreographer: Fatima Robinson** *Assistant Choreographer: Richard "Swoop" Whitebear Security *Billy Evans: Nick's Security *Tom LeBrun: Head of Security/Brian's Security *Marc Preston: Howie's Security *Marcus Johnson: AJ's Security *Carlos Cardenas: Kevin's Security *John "Q" Elgani: Security Band *Keyboards: Tommy Smith *Guitars: Guy Walker, Dennis Gallo *Percussion / Saxophone: Obie Morant *Bass: Freddy Mollings *Drums: Tim Berkible Category:Tours